Little Girl Lost
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: After Elliot and Kathy file for divorce, he and Olivia get married and decide to start a family. But when their two-year-old daughter goes missing, what are the two dectives to do? Rating may change. First L&O: SVU story, so be nice. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I own nothing of Law & Order: SVU, except my original characters and the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics**_ are flashbacks, some song lyrics and thoughts.

A/N: I had a dream about this story last night, so my muse told me to write it. I will update Growing Up Bohemian; If You See Him, If You See Her; When Destiny Calls Me, I Must Be Strong; From The Soul of a Young Man & RENT: Take Two, so no worries.

Summary: AU: After Elliot and Kathy file for divorce, he and Olivia get married and decide to start a family. But when their two-year-old daughter goes missing, what are the two dectives to do? Rating may change. First L&O: SVU story, so be nice.

Genre: Drama/Mystery

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title - Prologue)

_**Fifth Street Hospital  
2:08 AM  
October 14th, 2006**_

_Olivia Stabler looked down at the newborn baby girl she was holding. She couldn't believe that this little girl was hers and Elliot's to love and cherish for the rest of her life._

_"Hey Liv." Elliot greeted, coming into the room and sat down next to his beautiful wife._

_"Hey El." Olivia greeted him back, rocking her baby._

_"Any names picked out yet?" Elliot asked, motioning that he wanted to hold their daughter. Olivia handed the baby to him, reminding her husband to mind the baby's head. Elliot just rolled his eyes and cooed at his little girl._

_"I was thinking Rebecca Lynn." Olivia spoke up, lying back in the chair._

_"Beautiful name for such a beautiful baby." Elliot told her, slowly rocking his new daughter in his arms._

_Two days later, both mother and daughter could come home, so Elliot was excited about it. He called everyone at the station to come down for a meet and greet._

_Upon arriving at their new house, Elliot saw the driveway full of cars of all shapes and models. Helping Olivia and Rebecca out of the car, he walked with them to the house and opened the door. The house was quiet with all the lights turned off._

_"Hello?" Elliot called, turning on the lights._

_"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME ELLIOT, OLIVIA AND REBECCA!" Fin, Munch, Captain Cragen, George Huang, Casey, Miranda and others shouted, popping out from their hiding places. Just then, Rebecca began crying. Olivia soothed her, telling her that these were friends and there was nothing to be afraid of._

_"Sorry. We didn't mean to scare you like that." Casey apologized, guiding the new family to the kitchen. A chocolate cake with the words 'Welcome Home Stabler Family' written in white icing was sitting on the table, waiting to be eaten. She cut the cake and put the pieces on paper plates. Olivia and Elliot ended up sharing a piece, which they enjoyed._

_"Thanks so much, you guys." Olivia thanked them, watching Rebecca being passed from one person to the next. Elliot got out the camera and instantly began taking pictures. Miranda offered to take a group shot of everyone, seeing as she hated having her picture taken._

_Once everyone left and Rebecca was down for the night, Olivia and Elliot got ready for bed and thought about their lives not only in the present, but in the future, too._


	2. Two Years Later

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title - Two Years Later)

**Central Park  
2:22 PM  
July 28th, 2008**

"Mamma swing!" Rebecca shouted from half-way across the park.

"Okay, baby. I'm coming." Olivia told her daughter, handing the leash of their German Shepard, Lacey, to Elliot.

"Liv, don't be long - it's almost time for someone's n a p." Elliot told her. Olivia nodded and kissed Elliot's cheek before heading over to the park. It was crowded and Olivia had to push her way through the crowd. Finally, she was at the swings and instantly spotted Rebecca waiting for her.

"Hi momma!" Rebecca greeted her.

"Hi honey." Olivia greeted her back, helping her onto the swing and gave her a push.

"Weeeee!" Rebecca laughed, her long brown hair glistening in the sunlight.

"You having fun?" Olivia inquired, giving her daughter another push.

"Yeah!" Rebecca answered, holding her stuffed rabbit, Whitey, close to her.

"Girls, let's go!" Elliot called a short while later. Olivia stopped the swing and had Rebecca hold her hand as they exited the park.

"Whitey gone!" Rebecca spoke up.

"El, stay with Rebecca. I need to get her rabbit." Olivia called over her shoulder and entered the park. She found the stuffed rabbit near the swings and exited the park. As she walked to where her family was, she couldn't believe that it was almost her and Elliot's fifth anniversary. They had planned to take a vacation, but they didn't want to bring Rebecca with them.

As Rebecca slept, Elliot and Olivia talked about different sitters.

"What about the college student who watched her when we went to the movies last week?" Elliot suggested, lying out some clothes he was planning on taking.

"Absolutely not - she had a party without our permission." Olivia argued.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Elliot said, feeling sheepish. Olivia laughed and wrapped her hands around her husband's neck, standing on tiptoe so she could kiss him. Elliot brushed the hair out of Olivia's eyes and kissed her passionately.

They were now under the blankets, completely naked and wrapped in each other's arms. Nothing could ruin that moment.

A week later, the two of them were going over the rules with the babysitter, Grace. She nodded and took notes as the Stabler's gave her emergency phone numbers, Rebecca's allergies and whatnot. Lacey would be at the kennel where the Stabler's boarded her whenever they were out of town, so Grace wouldn't have to worry about her.

**Happy Springs Resort and Spa  
5:30 PM  
August 5th, 2008**

The two of them were enjoying a romantic dinner when Elliot's phone rang. He excused himself and went to answer it.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, I know that you two are on vacation, but there's been an accident." Cragen told him. Elliot felt his stomach drop.

"What kind of accident?" he asked.

"Grace was murdered and Rebecca's missing." Cragen informed him.

"We'll be right home." Elliot said, hanging up the phone.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Olivia asked as Elliot joined her at the table.

"We need to get home - there's been an accident." Elliot told her, asking the waitress for the check.

"What happened?" Olivia inquired as the two of them went back to their room and quickly threw their stuff into their bags and hailed a taxi.

"Grace was murdered and -" Elliot couldn't bring himself to say it.

"And what? Is Rebecca okay?"

"Actually, no - she's missing."

**Stabler Residence  
9:48 PM  
August 5th, 2008**

"Fin! Munch! What's going on?" Elliot and Olivia asked at the same time.

"Grace is dead and your kid's missing." Fin answered.

"That's what the Captain told us. Anything else?" Olivia wanted to know, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"The murderer came in, raped Grace, murdered her and then Rebecca went missing." Munch told them, his voice sympathic. Olivia burst into tears and Elliot felt tears come into his own eyes.

"Do we have any leads? You know, DNA, things like that?" Elliot inquired.

"I'll get Miranda to run the DNA we found on the bed sheets and the rape kit." Fin told him.

"Thank you." Elliot thanked him, trying to hide his tears.

**Headquarters  
2:00 AM  
August 6th, 2008**

"Everyone shut up and listen up!" Cragen yelled through the chatter. Elliot and Olivia looked up from their desks and turned their attention to Cragen. "We had something very serious happen to Olivia and Elliot Stabler - their two-year-old daughter, Rebecca, went missing yesterday around 5:00. The babysitter, Grace McKenzie, was murdered after Rebecca was reported missing. If anyone has any information, please let Mr. and Mrs. Stabler know. That is all."

"Elliot, what if she never shows up?" Olivia sobbed.

"She will, honey. Shh." Elliot soothed.

"Cragen wants to know if you two want to have a press conference about this." Fin told them. Olivia and Elliot nodded, following Fin to the press room.

"Here are the parents - Olivia and Elliot Stabler, to provide some information about their daughter." Cragen told the press, making way so that the parents could talk to the press. Olivia started crying when she saw the recent picture on the easel next to the podium - it was a picture Elliot had taken of Rebecca playing with Lacey in the backyard.

"Name: Rebecca Lynn Stabler. Date of birth: October 14th, 2006. Age: 2 years old. Height: 3 feet, four inches. Weight: 23 pounds. Hair color: dark brown. Eye color: blue. Last seen wearing: pink Sleeping Beauty footy pajamas and carrying her stuffed rabbit, Whitey. Personality: friendly, happy and outgoing. Additional information: has a rare eye condition, so one of her eyes is darker than the other. If anyone out there knows the whereabouts of our daughter, please call the station at 555-1205 or our home at 555-6683. Thank you." Elliot told the press while Olivia just sobbed. The press started shouting questions, but Cragen got the two of them out of there before all hell broke loose.

**Headquarters  
2:45 AM  
August 6th, 2008**

Once the Stabler family exited the pressroom, they went to work answering the phones. People on the other line described a girl who looked like Rebecca, but when Elliot or Olivia asked about the eye condition, people didn't know anything about it.

Finally, around 4:00 in the morning, the phones stopped ringing. Casey, Fin and Munch offered to get coffee for Cragen, Olivia and Elliot.

"Excuse me, are Olivia and Elliot Stabler here?" a meek voice inquired at the office entrance.

"Yes, we are." Elliot told the voice. A high school-aged girl entered. She was wearing a faded light gray sweatshirt, jeans and had her messy brown hair in a ponytail.

"I think I have some information about your daughter." the girl told them, sitting down at an empty desk. Elliot and Olivia walked over to her, hopeful that they would find their daughter that night.

"What's your name?" Olivia asked, getting out forms for the girl to fill out.

"Sara Grayson."

"How did you find out about Rebecca?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I heated up some soup and turned on the news. When I saw the picture of your daughter, I remembered seeing her with a strange man walking towards the pizza place on the corner." Sara told them, twisting her hands in her lap.

"Can you give a description of the man?" Elliot inquired, his tone gentle.

"He was tall and wore a sweatshirt with the hood up, jeans and sneakers." Sara told him as Olivia handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Your information is helpful in this investigation." Olivia told her, placing a hand on her shoulder in a loving way.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Sara asked, stifling a yawn.

"We'll need to keep you here for some further questioning. You can stay in the on-call room." Elliot told her. Sara nodded and followed Casey to the on-call room.

"She seems sweet." Olivia spoke up once Sara was out of earshot. Elliot nodded his head and walked over to Olivia.

"I love you so much, Liv." Elliot told her, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, too, El." Olivia told him, squeezing his hand.

"You have my permission to go home. I'll call you if anything comes up." Cragen told the couple. Olivia and Elliot thanked him before exiting the building.

**Stabler Residence  
6:00 AM  
August 6th, 2008**

Both of them were in a deep sleep when Olivia sat up in bed, tears and sweat streaming down her face.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked, his voice hoarse.

"Nothing - it was a bad dream." Olivia told him, as she laid back down and made herself comfortable. Elliot gathered her in his arms and rocked her, soothing his beloved Olivia. She brushed the tears out of her eyes and apologized for her behavior. Elliot just smiled and told her she had nothing to apologize for.

The two of them went back to sleep, dreaming of when they would see their daughter again.


	3. Following the Leader

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title - Following the Leader)

**Headquarters  
12:34 PM  
August 8th, 2008**

Elliot and Olivia entered headquarters, disappointed looks on their faces.

"What'd you find out?" Cragen asked, exiting his office.

"The owner of the pizza place didn't remember seeing the tall guy that Sara told us about, but he did remember seeing Rebecca." Elliot answered, taking off his coat. Olivia took off her coat and started towards her desk when she saw Sara sitting in the chair across from where Olivia usually sat.

"Sara? What are you doing here?" Olivia inquired, sitting at her desk.

"I have something to tell you -" Sara started to say, but was cut-off when she started coughing. Olivia gently rubbed her back while Elliot got her a cup of water.

"Just take it easy, sweetheart." Olivia soothed the college girl.

"The man I saw your daughter with - I know where he lives." Sara told them, taking a sip of water.

**Moses Woods' Residence  
2:00 PM  
August 8th, 2008**

Elliot, Olivia and a team of FBIs entered the apartment of the man Sara told them about, but found no trace of life anywhere.

"This place is a dump." Elliot commented, trying to move through the debris.

"Ewwwww." Olivia squeaked as cockroaches the size of small mice scurried by her. Usually, cockroaches never bothered her, but that was before she saw the size of the mutant ones in the apartment.

"Let's get outta here." Elliot suggested. Olivia nodded and hurried out of the apartment, taking in a breath of fresh air as the FBIs and Elliot exited the apartment and into the warm sunlight.

"That got us absolutely nowhere." Elliot grumbled as he and Olivia climbed into their car. Olivia nodded and started to pull away from the curb when an African-American woman ran up to them.

"Ma'am, can we help you?" Elliot asked, rolling down his window.

"You're the parents I seen on da news." she told them in a thick African accent.

"That would be us - I'm Olivia and this is my husband Elliot." Olivia introduced herself and Elliot.

"I'm Zarrah. I dink I found da girl you lookin for." the woman told them.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked, almost wanting to give up.

"I sure. It got to be her - she has hair brown like yours, sir, and kind eyes dat shine like diamonds. She beautiful, too, and sweet as pie." Zarrah told them. Elliot turned off the ignition and opened the door, Olivia following suit.

When they got to where Zarrah said the girl was, Olivia realized it wasn't her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am - this isn't our daughter." Olivia told the woman, tears streaming down her cheeks. Elliot wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulders and remembered the picture he had in his pocket.

"Ma'am, do you recognize this man?" Elliot asked. Zarrah took the picture in her hand and nodded her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"That Moses Woods - my son." Zarrah answered between sobs.

"When was the last time you spoke with your son?" Olivia inquired, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Two weeks ago. Said he was goin to New Jersey for sumthin. I can't recall what exactly, dectives." Zarrah answered.

"Before I forget, what does your son do for a living?" Elliot asked.

"He's an actor. Right now, he's touring with the musical _RENT_. It's closing in September, so they be finishin the tour." Zarrah answered.

**Headquarters  
4:00 PM  
August 8th, 2008**

"Dammit!" Elliot cursed loudly as he and Olivia entered headquarters.

"What's going on?" Fin demanded, coming out to meet them.

"Bad day." Olivia quickly answered, going to pour herself and Elliot some coffee. "Where's Munch?"

"Has the flu - lucky bastard." Fin told her, coming over to the coffee machine. "Any luck on your case?"

"Not too much." Elliot piped up, taking his coffee over to his desk, sat down and got started on paperwork. Olivia sighed and went to her desk, also starting on paperwork. It was silent for the rest of the day, except for the overhead classical music that Cragen liked.


	4. Praying For A Miracle

CHAPTER FOUR  
(chapter title – Praying For A Miracle)

**Stabler Residence  
7:10 PM  
August 11th, 2008**

Olivia felt tears in her eyes as she entered Rebecca's room and turned on the overhead light. Everything was exactly where it was two years ago - the bed was made with Rebecca's three favorite stuffed animals resting against the pillow; her plastic horse collection lined up at the back of the room, ready for a race; the Barbie Dream House occupied Rebecca's activity table in the center of the room. Olivia's favorite thing about the room was the person missing from it - her daughter.

"Hey. You okay?" Elliot asked, coming up next to Olivia and kissed her neck.

"I'm fine." Olivia answered, her tone sad.

"I know. I miss her, too." Elliot soothed, turning off the overhead light and closed the door, coaxing Olivia to come with him to their room.

"I think I'm gonna watch TV - I'm not tired." Olivia told him, going to the living room.

"Don't stay up too late, Liv - we're leaving for New Jersey tomorrow and it's a long drive." Elliot reminded her.

"I won't and I know." Olivia told him over her shoulder. She sat down in her favorite armchair, picked up the remote and found the programs that the couple recorded. Lacey made herself comfortable at Olivia's feet and stayed there. Olivia made a mental note to delete some of Elliot's wrestling and baseball so that she could watch some of her own things. She smiled when she found what she was looking for - the original version of The Light in the Piazza.

Halfway into the movie, Olivia had to shut it off when she felt her eyelids grow heavy. Going back to the master bedroom, she climbed in bed and made herself comfortable in Elliot's arms, just as Lacey got into her basket and stayed there for the remainder of the night. Casey had volunteered to watch Lacey while the Stabler's were in New Jersey.

**Shawn Rupert Theatre  
2:00 PM  
August 12th, 2008**

"This is it." Elliot told Olivia, stepping into the theatre. They showed the woman at the desk their police badges before entering the auditorium. On stage, they saw eight actors - 3 African-Americans, 4 light-skinned and 1 Hispanic lined up across the stage.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In diapers, report cards, in spoke wheels  
In speeding tickets  
In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births_

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you figure a last year on Earth?_

_How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
Measure in love.  
Seasons of love.  
__Seasons of love._" The eight voices harmonized. Olivia and Elliot applauded as they came towards the stage. The eight actors shot questioning looks to each other as Olivia and Elliot climbed up on the stage.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" the director asked, coming out of the wings. He wore a black shirt with the word '_RENT'_ written across the front in white block letters, expensive-looking blue jeans and was bald. He also wore glasses and looked to be about 40.

"Dectives Olivia and Elliot Stabler from NYPD. We're here to ask about one of your actors - Moses Woods. He's been the lead in our investigation of our missing daughter." Olivia told the actors and director. The actors went back to whispering to each other and a couple of the girls even looked at Elliot and Olivia, frowns on their faces.

"I'm Nigel Cress, the director of this production of _RENT_. Feel free to interview the actors. I'm going on a lunch break with a very important producer, so I won't be back until later." with that, Nigel was out the door.

"Liv, I'll take the guys and you take the girls." Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear.

"Okay." she whispered back. She then turned to the actors on stage. "Women, would you come with me, please? Guys, go with Elliot." Olivia told the actors. Before the actors went anywhere with the dectives, they introduced themselves and what character they played.

"Adam Pascal - I play Roger."

"Jesse L. Martin - I play Collins."

"Idina Menzel - I play Maureen."

"Taye Diggs - I play Benny."

"Anthony Rapp - I play Mark."

"Wilson Jermaine Heredia - I play Angel."

"Theresa Woods - I play Joanne."

"Emma Tang - I play Mimi."

"Okay - will Idina, Theresa and Emma come with me, please?" Olivia asked the women.

"Will Adam, Jesse, Taye, Anthony and Wilson come with me, please?" Elliot asked the men.

"Ell, let me have one of the guys - it's not fair." Olivia told her partner.

"Okay." Elliot said. "Adam, go with Olivia, please."

**Rehearsal Room B  
2:45 PM  
August 12th, 2008**

Olivia was now interviewing Theresa, the woman who played Joanne. Olivia knew the musical _RENT_ very well and could relate to the characters. When she and Elliot first started dating, she had him go with her to see _RENT_ and he loved it, especially the main song "Seasons of Love." For his birthday, Olivia bought him the Original Broadway Cast Recording of _RENT_, which he loved.

"So, when was the last time you saw your brother?" Olivia inquired.

"Six days ago - he said he had something to do here." Theresa answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The others - Adam, Emma and Idina told me that he was with a little girl."

"He was."

"Describe the girl for me."

"He wouldn't tell me much about her, other than she was two-years-old and that he found her wandering the streets in New York after her babysitter was found dead. Wouldn't tell me her name or where she came from. He did tell me what she was wearing, though."

"What was it?"

"A pair of pink Sleeping Beauty footy pajamas and carrying a rabbit - I think. He then told me that he lost track of her about two days ago."

"Did he tell you where they were going?"

"No."

"Is there a place he's staying where we can find him?"

"Yes. He's staying with a friend of the family, Mike Zahn."

**Mike Zahn's Residence  
3:30 PM  
****August 12****th****, 2008**

"Mike Zahn! Open up! Police!" Elliot yelled as he banged on the door. Olivia was next to him, her gun pointed at the door. There was some rustling from inside and the unlocking of the door. A bleach blonde woman opened the door. She wore a pink tank top that was too small for her and a pair of jeans.

"Yeah?" she asked the people standing before her.

"We're looking for Mike Zahn – is he here?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah – you friends of his?" the beach blonde inquired.

"Yeah. I'm Elliot Stabler and this is my wife, Olivia."

"I'm his sister, Meg. Come in and I'll see if he wants to see you." The bleach blonde told him, motioning them to come into the house. Cats were on every surface, a few even hissed at the dectives as they walked by. Meg stopped at a door on the left-hand side of a long hallway and knocked loudly.

"What?" a deep male voice barked.

"Mike – you have friends here to see you."

"Tell them to come back – I'm busy."

"Two dectives want to talk to you."

"If it's about the kid, tell them I know nothing."

Meg then opened the door and stormed into the room. Elliot and Olivia exchanged confused looks and went in after Meg.

"Mike, we need to talk." Olivia spoke up. Mike looked at the dectives and made a dash for the door and sprinted outside. Elliot had run track and cross-country in high school, so he could keep up with most runaways. Olivia got in the car to see if she could keep up with the two men.

Mike led the two dectives on a wild goose chase – through the park, over hills, into the woods and over fences. Elliot showed no signs of slowing down. Olivia stopped the car outside an alleyway and waited for both Mike and Elliot to show up. She had notified the New Jersey Police Department to let them know that she might need backup – there was a runner on the loose.

"Gotcha!" Olivia told Mike, slamming him down on the ground. Elliot panted and made his way over to them, clearly out of breath.

"Let me go!" Mike exclaimed.

"Not until you tell us where your buddy Moses Woods is." Elliot panted, placing his hands on his thighs, struggling for breath. Olivia handed Elliot his inhaler just as the NJPD showed up.

**New Jersey Police Department  
Interrogation Room Number 3  
5:00 PM  
****August 12****th****, 2008**

"I told you I have no idea where Moses is!" Mike exclaimed as Olivia and Elliot questioned him. New Jersey guards were standing nearby, just in case something happened.

"We talked to his sister at the theatre – she told us he was staying with you." Elliot growled.

"The bitch is lying then. I haven't seen Moses since last week." Mike told the dectives, his tone angry.

"Why would Theresa lie about something like that?" Olivia wanted to know, excusing herself so she could answer her phone. "Olivia."

"Olivia. It's Cragen." The captain told her, his tone sad.

"I know – the Caller ID said it was you. What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from the hospital – Sara was in an accident and slipped into a coma."

"What happened?"

"She was on her way home from school when this idiot ran a red light and hit her. She fractured two ribs and broke her left arm. She also suffered some head trauma."

"When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago. There's some more news – she's your daughter."

"What?"

"She's your daughter."

Olivia sank into a chair and felt her head spin – it became clear to her when Sara first stepped into headquarters – she looked so much like Olivia, but had Elliot's nose and firm chin. Everything was coming back to her and Olivia remembered it as if it were yesterday…

_Olivia looked at the pregnancy test with a shaking hand – the word 'positive' was in front of her._

"_Liv, you okay?" Elliot asked, knocking on the door._

"_Yeah. I'll be right out – we need to talk." Olivia told him, standing up and exited the bathroom. Her eighteen-year-old boyfriend smiled at her, but his smile quickly faded._

"_Babe, what's wrong?" Elliot asked, leading her to the couch._

"_I'm pregnant." Olivia sobbed. Elliot gathered Olivia in his arms and gently rubbed her back._

"_You should be happy." Elliot spoke up after a while._

"_I am, El, but what if your mother finds out?" Olivia sobbed._

"_She won't, hun. Don't worry." Elliot soothed, kissing Olivia's forehead._

_Nine months later, Olivia delivered a healthy baby girl that the couple named Sara Marie. Olivia decided not to keep the baby, so she gave her up for adoption. A nice couple adopted her and that was the last time that Olivia saw her baby girl._

"Liv, you there?" Cragen's voice brought her back to the present.

"Yeah. Sorry." Olivia apologized.

"So, are you coming?" Cragen wanted to know.

"Yeah – let me tell Elliot then I'll be right there."

"Okay." With that, Cragen hung up. Olivia pressed the 'end' button on her phone and put it back in her pocket.

**St. Mary's Hospital  
7:00 PM  
****August 12****th****, 2008**

Olivia felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the young girl lying before her. Beeping, buzzing, whirring and humming machines filled the air. Olivia sat down on the chair next to the bed and took Sara's uninjured hand in hers.

"Hey sweetie – it's Olivia – I mean mom. I was so stupid back then in giving you up, but I felt it was the right thing. You have no idea how happy I am that you came back into my life. You have a nice room and as soon as you're better, you're going to live with Elliot and I.

Even though we haven't known each other long, I just want to say that I love you." Olivia told the girl lying before her, squeezing her hand. She felt – or thought she had felt – Sara lightly squeeze her hand. "Honey, if you understand me, squeeze my hand again." Olivia whispered. Nothing.

**Stabler Residence  
10:00 PM  
****August 12****th****, 2008**

Olivia was taking a shower when she heard the door open and close again. Turning off the water, she quickly changed into her pajamas and walked to the front door. Elliot and Lacey were standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Elliot greeted Olivia, hanging Lacey's leash on its hook.

"Hey." Olivia echoed, giving Lacey a treat.

"You took off in quite a hurry – everything okay?" Elliot wanted to know as the two of them sat on the couch.

"Yeah – I told you why I had to hurry off." Olivia said, avoiding Elliot's eyes.

"How's she doing?" Elliot inquired.

"She's about the same. Sara'sourdaughterfromwhenweweretogetherbefore."

"Could you repeat that in English, please?" Elliot teased, nuzzling Olivia's hair.

"Sorry." Olivia apologized.

"It's fine – just tell me what you said."

"Sara's our daughter from when we were together before." Olivia told him. Elliot just stared at her in shock.

"How did you find out?"

"Cragen found out from the hospital and told me."

"Tomorrow's our day off – would you want to see her?"

"Of course."

**St. Mary's Hospital  
8:30 AM  
****August 13****th****, 2008**

Elliot took his turn visiting with Sara while Olivia went to get them some coffee from the cafeteria. As Olivia waited in line to pay for the coffees, she was glad to be reunited with one daughter and was hoping to be reunited with Rebecca soon.


	5. Reunited and it Feels so Good

CHAPTER FIVE  
(chapter title – Reunited and it Feels so Good)

**St. Mary's Hospital  
3:00 PM  
****August 16****th****, 2008**

Elliot and Olivia smiled when they went into Sara's room. They had gotten the call two days ago that Sara had woken up, but she couldn't remember anything. Also, she would need a lot of physical therapy. Because of her brain damage, Sara had to learn how to walk, talk, read and write all over again.

"Hi honey." Elliot greeted Sara, sitting in the chair next to Sara's hospital bed.

"Hi." Sara echoed, her voice a little hoarse.

"Do you remember us?" Olivia asked, walking over to Elliot and Sara. She sat down at the foot of Sara's bed and turned so that she was facing her daughter. Sara slowly shook her head.

"I'm Olivia and this is Elliot." Olivia told her. Elliot and Olivia continued to talk with her for an hour, trying to jog her memory when George Huang, the psycaristist at headquarters, entered. Elliot and Olivia stood at the back of the room, watching George talk with Sara.

"Sara, can you tell me who those people are over there?" George asked, pointing to Elliot and Olivia.

"Yeah – that's Ewiot and Olivwa. They nice." Sara answered, sounding like a two-year-old. The doctor had told the Stabler's that Sara would talk and act like a two-year-old until her brain developed more.

"Good. Can you tell me how they're related to you?"

"They my mommy and daddy."

"Did they tell you that you have a little sister?"

"I don't wemember."

George then handed her a picture of Lacey. Sara's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Doggy." Sara whispered, running her hands over the picture.

"That's your daddy's doggy. Do you remember her name?"

"LLLacey."

George then showed her pictures of different places – the beach, Rodeo Drive, headquarters, the pyramids and Mackinaw Bridge.

"Can you show me where your parents work?" George asked. Sara just stared at the pictures for a while.

"It's okay, honey. Take your time." Olivia coaxed, rubbing Sara's back. Sara pointed to headquarters then hugged her stuffed polar bear – meaning that she was done for the day.

"I'll be back tomorrow." George told the couple before stroking Sara's hair before exiting the room.

**Stabler Residence  
5:45 PM  
****August 18****th****, 2008**

Olivia was resting in the master bedroom while Elliot took Lacey on a walk. Olivia hadn't been asleep for more than five minutes when the phone rang. Turning over in bed, Olivia looked at the caller ID – it was headquarters.

"Hello?" Olivia croaked.

"Olivia – it's Munch. Two things – are you coming in today?"

"No – I'm sick. Elliot took the dog for a walk, so he should-" Olivia covered the receiver so that she could cough and take a sip of water. "Be home soon. What do you need, John?"

"I know you're not coming in today, but turn the TV on to the news – there's something you should see."

"Okay." Olivia put the phone down so that she could turn on the news. A recent picture of Rebecca was on the screen – she was skinnier, paler and looked like a ghost.

"…Rebecca Lynn Stabler has been found – alive. I'm here with the actor who found her. Sir, please tell the viewers how you found this precious little girl." The reporter asked the actor. Olivia recognized him as Anthony Rapp, the man who played Mark in the musical, _RENT_. He held a sleepy-looking Rebecca in his arms as he talked to the reporter.

"I was heading home after a long day of rehearsal when I heard crying. I looked around and saw this little girl. I asked her where her parents were and she said she didn't know. Even though she doesn't look like it now, I recognized her as the missing girl from the news." Anthony replied, gently rocking Rebecca in his arms.

"There you have it – the missing girl found at last. For NJTV, I'm Morgan Allen-" Olivia shut off the TV and called Elliot on his cell phone, letting him know that Rebecca had been found at last.

**Anthony Rapp's Apartment  
7:30 PM  
****August 18****th****, 2008**

"Thank you so much for finding her." Elliot thanked the actor as the three of them sat in Anthony's apartment.

"You're welcome, Mr. Stabler." Anthony said.

"Please – call us Elliot and Olivia." Olivia spoke up, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Olivia, don't cry." Anthony told her, his voice soft.

"We've been on pins and needles, hoping that someone would find her." Elliot told the actor, placing an arm around Olivia's shoulders and drew her close.

The three of them ended up talking for an hour before Rebecca announced that she wanted to go home.

"One more thing before we go – your reward." Elliot spoke up, handing Anthony a check for a thousand dollars. Anthony's eyes got big as he thanked the two dectives.

**Stabler Residence  
10:00 PM  
****August 18****th****, 2008**

Once Rebecca was in bed and asleep, Olivia and Elliot called everyone at headquarters to let them know everything was okay and that Rebecca was safe. Everyone was so happy for the Stabler's and to celebrate, Elliot and Olivia invited everyone over for dinner and to hang out the following evening. Everyone agreed and was looking forward to the following night.

"Elliot, we should introduce Rebecca and Sara to each other." Olivia noted as she changed into her pajamas.

"That's a great idea, Liv." Elliot told his wife, not taking his eyes off her. Olivia smiled and climbed in next to her husband, kissing his cheek before turning on her lamp and buried her nose in her book.

"_The Secret Life of Bees_ by Sue Monk Kidd." Elliot read the cover of Olivia's book.

"It's very good so far." Olivia told him, turning the page.

"What's it about?" Elliot questioned, wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist and drew her closer to him. He then rested his head on her shoulder, reading the words before him.

"It's about a girl named Lily who runs away from her abusive father, T. Ray. Rosaleen, the housekeeper, goes with Lily after she's beaten up while the two of them are in town. Anyway, they end up at the home of the Boatwright sisters – August, May and June – three black women who take Rosaleen and Lily in." Olivia explained.

"So, where does the title fit in?" Elliot asked, kissing Olivia's neck.

"August is a bee keeper and she makes Lily her apprentice. She also teaches Lily about the secret lives the bees lead." Olivia explained, reaching for a Kleenex and wiped her eyes with it.

"Does this T. Ray person find Lily and Rosaleen?" Elliot wanted to know.

"You'll just have to read it and see." Olivia told him, placing her bee bookmark to mark her place before closing the book and turned off the bedside lamp.

"I love you." Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear as she fell asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of Olivia's head and gathered her in his arms, as if he would never let her go.

**St. Mary's Hospital  
9:00 AM  
****August 19****th****, 2008**

"Sara, can you show me the picture of the circle?" Huang asked. Sara looked at the pictures of the shapes – circle, square, rectangle, triangle, octagon and star – on the table in front of her. She pointed to the picture of the circle without hesitation.

"Good. Your parents are here with a special guest." Huang told her, getting out of the chair next to Sara's hospital bed so that the Stabler family could be with her.

"Hi." Sara weakly greeted them, taking her time to look around. Since they didn't know where Rebecca had been, the Stabler's had checked her into the hospital, just to make sure she was okay. Lacey was at doggy day care, so the Stabler's didn't need to worry about her.

"Well, the special guest couldn't come, but we brought a picture of the special guest. Would you like to see it?" Elliot asked. Sara slowly nodded her head as Olivia handed her a recent picture of Rebecca.

"Who dat?" Sara questioned.

"That's your two-year-old sister, Rebecca." Olivia explained.

"She pwetty." Sara commented, looking at the picture.

After an hour together, Sara started to get tired, so the Stabler's, along with Huang, exited the room.

**Headquarters  
10:45 AM  
****August 19****th****, 2008**

Since both girls were in the hospital, Elliot and Olivia decided to go to headquarters to see if there was anything for them to do.

"Suicide, rape and murder oh my." Elliot joked as Cragen handed them case files for the day.

The dectives worked their asses off until midnight that night. Elliot and Olivia decided to take a cab home instead of driving. As they climbed in the back of the cab, Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder and was out like a light. Elliot wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing Olivia close to him.

**Stabler Residence  
1:05 AM  
****August 20****th****, 2008**

"Liv, we're home." Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear. She lifted her head off Elliot's shoulder and smiled sleepily at him.

"Thank goodness." Olivia yawned, stretching. Elliot smiled, tipped the cabbie and helped Olivia out of the cab, closing the door behind her. He then helped her into the house and helped her take off her coat. Lacey whined and wagged her tail happily as the couple entered the house.

"I'm feeling like crap, so I'm gonna go to bed." Olivia announced, making her way to the master bedroom.

"Okay, hun. I love you." Elliot told her, going to the living room and turned on the TV, but kept it low. Lacey followed him and laid at his feet.

Around two o'clock, Elliot turned off the TV and made his way to the master bedroom, motioning for Lacey to come with him. Opening the door, he could see Olivia's sleeping form silhouetted in the light of the hallway. Quietly closing the door behind him, he made his way over to his sleeping wife. Lacey made her way over to her basket, climbed in and made herself comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

"OW! DAMMIT!" Elliot cursed loudly, making Olivia sit up in bed.

"El, what happened?" Olivia asked, tiredness in her voice.

"I stubbed my toe on the bed – I'll be okay." Elliot reassured her, sitting on the end of the bed. Olivia turned on the bedside lamp and blinked, adjusting to the light.

"You'll be fine, you big baby." Olivia teased as she put a band-aid on Elliot's big toe. She then went to the bathroom and washed her hands.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Elliot asked as Olivia came back into the room.

"Only a thousand and one times." Olivia told him, her voice hoarse. Elliot kissed her cheek, but suddenly pulled away. She felt warm beneath his gentle touch. He decided it was his imagination and gathered Olivia in his arms, not wanting to let her go.

**St. Mary's Hospital  
9:00 AM  
****August 20****th****, 2008**

Since both of the Stabler girls were in the hospital, Elliot and Olivia decided to split the visitation between the two of them – Elliot went to visit Sara while Olivia went to visit Rebecca. According to Sara's doctor, she was improving and could go home within the next week. The doctor told Elliot about a rehab program for people in Sara's condition. Once Sara had concluded the rehab program, she would be eligible to be enrolled in a special education program.

"How's Rebecca doing?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia ate lunch in the cafeteria.

"Huang is working with her now – she's a little confused as to where she is." Olivia answered, taking a bite of her tuna sandwich.

"The doctor said that Sara is improving. He also told me about a rehab program for people in Sara's condition. Once she completes the rehab program, she's eligible to be enrolled in a special education program." Elliot informed his wife, taking a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"That's great." Olivia answered, taking another bite of her tuna sandwich.

The two of them finished their lunches and exited the hospital, but not before saying goodbye to Sara and Rebecca before the two of them went to work.

**Headquarters  
2:00 PM  
****August 20****th****, 2008**

"El, Liv. Could I talk to you two for a minute?" Casey asked as soon as Elliot and Olivia entered the building.

"Sure. What's up?" Olivia asked, removing her coat. They could tell by the look on Casey's face that it was serious. It was silent as they followed her to a conference room and closed the door.

"Case, you okay?" Elliot inquired, taking a seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine – actually never better." Casey answered. "I'm getting married and I was wondering if 1) Olivia if you would be my maid of honor and 2) Elliot if you would give me away."

"I would love to give you away." Elliot told Casey, hugging her.

"I would-" Olivia was cut off by a sneezing fit. She excused herself from the room and finished up sneezing before re-entering. Elliot went over to Olivia and felt her forehead.

"Babe, go on home and stay there – you feel warm. I'll drive you home." Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear. She just nodded, not really wanting to put up a fight.

"Captain, I'm taking Liv home – she's sick." Elliot told Cragen as he got Olivia's coat and helped her put it on.

**Stabler Residence  
2:45 PM  
****August 20****th****, 2008**

Elliot made sure that Olivia had everything she needed and was comfortable before he went back to work.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Elliot asked. Olivia weakly nodded her head and took a sip of water. Elliot kissed the top of Olivia's head and told her he loved her before exiting the house and went back to work.

**Headquarters  
4:30 PM  
****August 20****th****, 2008**

"Elliot and Fin – you two are partners today." Cragen announced, stepping out of his office.

"Fine, but I'm driving." Fin told Cragen.

"That's okay with me." Elliot told the other man, following him to the car. Elliot got into the passenger's seat as Fin climbed in the driver's seat. Fin then turned on the ignition and zoomed out of the parking garage. Elliot hung on for dear life and prayed that he would be alive by the end of the day. Fin then decided to turn on some rap music – Elliot's least favorite music genre.

"Where's Munch?" Elliot yelled.

"Out of town – funeral." Fin yelled back.

They reached the crime scene an hour later. Fin turned off the ignition, along with the radio. Elliot let out a deep breath and thanked God that he was still alive.


	6. Every Ending Has A New Beginning

CHAPTER SIX  
(chapter title – Every Ending Has A New Beginning)

**St. Mary's Hospital  
3:00 PM  
****August 27****th****, 2008**

"Are you ready?" Elliot asked his youngest daughter. Rebecca nodded her head. The doctor had given Rebecca the okay to go home, which the Stabler's were happy about. Olivia was in Sara's room, just spending some time with her before she and Elliot took Rebecca home.

**Stabler Residence  
4:30 PM  
****August 27****th****, 2008**

Lacey was right there to greet the three Stabler's as they entered the house. Rebecca was hesitant at first, but when Lacey started licking her face, Rebecca burst out laughing.

"How would you like your old room back?" Elliot asked. Rebecca nodded her head happily as Olivia opened the door to the little girl's bedroom. Rebecca started crying when she saw that everything was exactly as she left it.

That night, everyone from headquarters came, including the new attorney Alex Cabot. She and Rebecca hit it off right away, which Elliot and Olivia were happy about.

Once Rebecca was in bed and Lacey was in her kennel, it was time for the party to begin. Olivia, Casey and Alex moved the furniture off to the side while the guys set up Elliot's new Wii.

After everyone had enough of playing with the Wii, Elliot decided to slow things down a bit by putting on some slow music. The nine of them took turns dancing, which was okay with everyone.

Towards eleven, people started leaving, starting with Miranda and Huang. Next to leave were Munch and Fin, followed by Cragen and Alex. Casey stayed behind to help Elliot and Olivia clean up a bit before she left.

"That was so much fun." Casey spoke up.

"It was. Thank you for coming." Elliot told her, picking up a can of Diet Coke and put it in the trash bag.

"Rebecca is such a sweet girl. I'm glad you found her." Casey told the couple, picking up a napkin and placed it in the trash bag.

"We're glad we found her, too." Olivia chimed in.

The three of them had the place cleaned up in no time. After Casey left, Elliot and Olivia washed their hands before going to the master bedroom for a good night's sleep.

**St. Mary's Hospital  
2:45 PM  
****August 28****th****, 2008**

Elliot and Olivia were now in Sara's hospital room, waiting for what the doctor would tell them.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Stabler." The doctor greeted them warmly, shaking each of their hands.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Grey." Elliot and Olivia chorused.

"I was looking over Sara's CAT scans and brainwave patterns. According to the CAT scan, her brain seems to be "waking up," which means that she can go home within the next couple of days. However, since her brain still isn't developed, she will need to be enrolled in a special education classroom." Dr. Grey told the couple.

"One of the interns told us – I mean my husband – that she would need to be enrolled in a rehab program that deals with people in her condition. Is that true?" Olivia spoke up.

"Yes, it is. The rehab program is called Wingless Angels and it's a wonderful program. It's a 12-step program and it's very hands-on." The doctor answered.

"Will we be able to go with her?" Elliot inquired.

"Yes. The program encourages all the members of the family to participate in the program." The doctor encouraged.

The three of them talked for an hour before the conversation drew to a close.

**Wingless Angels Rehab Program  
10:45 AM  
****September 3****rd****, 2008**

"Welcome Stabler family. We've been expecting you." A kind voice greeted them as Elliot, Olivia, Sara and Rebecca entered the rehab center. There were three other families sitting in a circle along with a woman who had long light-red hair and glasses. She wore a pink sweater and blue jeans.

"Thanks." Elliot told the woman as the family found four chairs next to each other.

"My name is Maggie and I'm the group leader. Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves?" Maggie suggested, indicating to the family on her right.

"We're the Gilbert family – my wife, Ellen, our son, Theo and our other son, Max. I'm Henry. Max was in a motorcycle accident and is paralyzed from the neck down." Henry told the group.

"We're the Harrison family – my husband, Eric, our daughter Hailey and our other daughter Natalie. I'm Susan. Both Hailey and Natalie were in a car accident." Susan told the group.

"We're the Stabler family – my wife, Olivia, our daughter Rebecca and our other daughter Sara. I'm Elliot. Sara was in a car accident and according to her CAT scans, the impact was so hard on her brain that she has the IQ of a two-year-old." Elliot told the group.

"We're the Young family – my partner, Emily and our twins Zachary and Melissa. I'm Megan. Melissa was a hostage and when she didn't do what the robber told her, he shot her in the head, which paralyzed her." Megan told the group.

"How did everyone respond when they found out about their sons or daughters in the situation?" Maggie asked.

"We were devastated." Eric Harrison answered.

"I was scared." Emily Young spoke up.

"Like everything stopped." Ellen Gilbert told the group.

"What about you Olivia?" Maggie inquired.

"I was working on a case when I got the call." Olivia answered.

"Tell us what happened." Maggie encouraged. Olivia nodded and told the others what happened…

"_Olivia. It's Cragen." The captain told her, his tone sad._

"_I know – the Caller ID said it was you. What's wrong?"_

"_I just got a call from the hospital – Sara was in an accident and slipped into a coma."_

"_What happened?"_

"_She was on her way home from school when this idiot ran a red light and hit her. She fractured two ribs and broke her left arm. She also suffered some head trauma."_

"_When did this happen?"_

"_About an hour ago. There's some more news – she's your daughter."_

"_What?"_

"_She's your daughter."_

Olivia felt several pairs of eyes staring at her. Looking up, she saw kind faces starting at her.

"What was Elliot's reaction?" Maggie wanted to know.

"He was happy." Olivia answered.

The group continued talking for a bit before Maggie dismissed the group at four o'clock sharp.

"I'll see everyone next week." Maggie told the group as they exited the building.

**Stabler Residence  
5:30 PM  
****September 3****rd****, 2008**

Olivia and Elliot started on dinner for the family while the girls did their own things – Sara was taking a nap and Rebecca was playing with her stuffed animals. Lacey was in the kitchen, hoping someone would drop something for her.

"It's so nice to have the family together." Olivia broke the silence.

"It is." Elliot agreed.

"Too bad you're outnumbered." Olivia teased. Elliot rolled his eyes and told Lacey to go lie down.

The four of them were enjoying a quiet dinner when Elliot's phone rang. He excused himself from the table and went to answer his phone.

"Elliot…Yes, Captain…Wait – what?...Okay, okay…Thank you…We'll be right there." Elliot said, quickly hanging up before using the house phone to call a sitter.

"El, what's going on?" Olivia asked as Elliot put on his coat and handed Olivia hers.

"Cragen wants us to come to headquarters." Elliot told her before turning to the girls. "Mommy and daddy have to go into work. I've called Casey to come watch you girls until we get back."

**Headquarters  
7:00 PM  
****September 3****rd****, 2008**

"Captain? What's going on?" Elliot asked once he and Olivia entered headquarters.

"We found Moses Woods – the guy that was accused of raping and killing Grace and taking Rebecca." Cragen told them, motioning them to the interrogation room. Munch and Fin were in there, questioning Moses.

"What about him?" Olivia inquired.

"He's confessing to the whole thing." Cragen answered, not taking his eyes off Woods.

"Where'd you find him?" Elliot questioned.

"Fin found him hanging outside an abandoned building in lower Manhattan. Apparently, that's where he was staying the whole time." Cragen answered. Olivia pressed the call button so that she could hear the whole conversation.

"What made you decide to confess to us now?" Fin asked.

"I wanted to make things right." Woods answered.

"You expect us to believe that cock-and-bull story?" Munch questioned.

"If not, what else?" Woods inquired.

"The truth." The two dectives answered in unison.

"I'm telling you – that is the truth." Woods was furious now.

"Whoa, man. No need to get angry." Munch told Woods.

"Sit your ass down – now." Fin growled. Woods did what he was told, scooting the chair closer to the table.

"The parents of the girl you 'kidnapped' are here and they have something to say to you." Munch said as Elliot and Olivia entered the room.

"He's all yours." Fin told the couple as he and Munch exited the room and closed the door.

"Look, I told other two jackasses what they wanted to hear. What more do you want from me?" Woods inquired.

"Just wanting to know why you raped and killed Grace and then took our daughter." Elliot told Woods as Olivia closed the door behind her and stood towards the back of the interrogation room.

"I told you – I was high and drunk. Grace was my girlfriend – I wouldn't hurt her." Woods told the two dectives, his voice trembling.

It went on like this for about three hours before Elliot and Olivia could get a confession out of him. Cragen told the couple to go home and that Fin and Munch would continue the interrogation.

**Stabler Residence  
10:30 PM  
****September 3****rd****, 2008**

"He confessed?" Casey almost shouted when Elliot and Olivia told her what was going on.

"Shh!" Elliot hissed.

"Sorry – he confessed?" Casey repeated.

"We didn't spend three hours eating ice cream with him." Elliot huffed.

"So, this is going to trial?" Casey inquired.

"We don't know yet – it might or it might not." Olivia spoke up.

"Cragen should've told you if it was or wasn't." Casey told her.

"I know." Olivia said.

Casey finally left after the three of them talked for half an hour. Olivia was happy that this whole mess would be behind them soon and the Stabler's could move on with their lives.


	7. All's Well That Ends Well

CHAPTER SEVEN  
(chapter title – All's Well That Ends Well)

**New York High School Auditorium  
4:32 PM  
****June 12th, 2009**

Elliot, Olivia and Rebecca Stabler cheered as Sara Marie Stabler walked across the stage of New York High School, along with the rest of the graduating class. Sara smiled at her parents and younger sister as she passed in front of them. She had made a full recovery from her accident and had taken make-up classes online so that she could graduate with her class.

"Sara Marie Stabler. Scott Russell Stole…." The Principal called out names. Olivia and Elliot couldn't be more proud of their daughter.

**Stabler Residence  
7:00 PM  
****June 12****th****, 2009**

"Excuse me? May I have everyone's attention?" Cragen asked. Everyone continued to enjoy their conversations.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Cragen asked again, tapping his wine glass with a fork. This time, everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to the Captain of the New York Police Department.

"Thank you. I wanted to say that this has been a long year for all of us, but we've had some fun thrown in there, too. What I'm saying is – Elliot, Olivia, Sara and Rebecca – I'm so proud of all of you. To the Stabler's!" Cragen lifted his glass to the Stabler's, motioning for everyone to do the same.

The toast was followed by a slideshow of the Stabler family, soft music playing in the background. Olivia wiped the tears out of her eyes as Elliot placed an arm around her shoulders.

After everyone had left and the girls were in bed, Elliot and Olivia went to bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

**Headquarters  
2:00 PM  
****June 22****nd****, 2009**

"Elliot, Olivia – you're late." Cragen barked as the couple entered headquarters.

"We know, Cragen. Olivia had a doctor's appointment that ran over." Elliot growled, going to his desk. Olivia waddled after him, wanting Elliot to slow down. She was four months pregnant and looked like an elephant.

"Olivia, did you gain weight?" Huang asked as he passed by Olivia's desk.

"No." Olivia snapped.

"That's good because you look great." Huang told her, running in the opposite direction. Olivia's mood swings had been out of control in the past two weeks.

**Stabler Residence  
4:30 PM  
****June 22****nd****, 2009**

Lacey greeted them from her bed, tail wagging and whining happily.

"Hey sweet girl." Elliot greeted her. Lacey was now thirteen-years-old and had arthritis, which wasn't looking too good. The vet had given Lacey the end of the week to live.

Elliot and Olivia were sitting in the living room, their arms wrapped around each other, when Olivia got up from the couch and ran towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"We're home!" Sara called into the house as she and Rebecca entered the house.

"Hey girls." Elliot greeted them as Olivia exited the bathroom.

"How was school?" Olivia asked, her voice hoarse.

"Fine." Both girls answered. Sara went to the kitchen to help her dad with dinner while Rebecca went to the living room and sat down next to Lacey.

"Sar, how was Becky when you picked her up from school?" Elliot asked his oldest. Sara shrugged her shoulders and put her hair into a ponytail.

"She seemed fine. Why do you ask?" Sara inquired as she washed her hands.

"Just wondering." Elliot told her, kissing the top of Sara's head.

"How's mom doing?" Sara inquired, chopping up lettuce for the salad.

"She's okay – just a little moody." Elliot answered, wrapping an arm around Sara's shoulders.

"I can imagine. Listen, I was hoping to go with some friends tonight. Is that okay?" Sara asked.

"What friends?" Elliot wanted to know.

"You know them – Kourtney, Lilly and Tim." Sara listed off her friends.

"What will you be doing?"

"Going to the movies then going to Kourtney and Lilly's house to study."

"What time will you be home?"

"Midnight."

"Eleven."

"Elven-thirty."

"Eleven – that's my final offer."

"That's not fair!"

"Sara Marie Stabler."

"What?"

"You promised to watch your sister tomorrow."

"I've been watching her every day this week – I have class tomorrow."

"You just graduated from high school - there's no classes yet."

"Everything okay in there?" Olivia inquired, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Fine." Sara told her mother, exiting the kitchen and stormed to her room, slamming the door behind her. Elliot let out a sigh and went back to chopping carrots.

"El, she's becoming a young lady." Olivia told her husband after dinner that night.

"She's eighteen." Elliot muttered under his breath.

"Daddy, I weady for bed." Rebecca announced, coming into the kitchen.

"I'll be right there, honey." Elliot told her, finishing up the last of the dishes.

"Bye." Sara called over her shoulder as she grabbed her purse and exited the house.

"Love you." Elliot and Olivia chorused.

**Kourtney & Lilly's House  
6:00 PM  
****June 22****nd****, 2009**

"Hey Sara." Kourtney greeted Sara as she stepped into the dorm of her best friends – Kourtney and Lilly Meadows. Kourtney had short brown hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin. Lilly had curly red hair that swept past her shoulders, green eyes and light skin.

"Hey girls. Where's Tim?" Sara inquired.

"Couldn't make it – he's 'sick'." Lilly answered.

The three girls made popcorn and studied for four hours. Lilly put on some music and started moving in time to the rhythm.

"Ooh girl! Turn it up! I love this song!" Kourtney squealed, standing up and danced with Lilly. Sara rolled her eyes and kept studying.

An hour later, she gathered up her things and exited the dorm. She then went to the garage and headed to her house.

**Stabler Residence  
12:15 AM  
****June 23****rd****, 2009**

Sara quietly snuck into the house and tiptoed to her room. She was almost there when she stepped on one of Lacey's squeaky toys. She held her breath, waiting for someone to come and talk to her, but no one came.

**Westside Animal Hospital  
2:00 PM  
****June 26****th****, 2009**

Everyone gathered in the small examining room, Lacey on the floor, her breathing labored. Elliot and Lacey had been together for a long time and it was hard for him to say goodbye to his beloved German Shepard.

"You made me proud, girl." Elliot whispered in Lacey's ear. He stepped back so that his girls could say goodbye to Lacey.

"We'll miss you, sweetie." Olivia whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lacey weakly licked Olivia's hand, her tail softly thumping.

A few moments later, the vet administrated the shot and Lacey was gone.

**Stabler Residence  
12:00 PM  
****July 1st****, 2009**

Olivia smiled as Miranda, Casey, Alex, Sara and Rebecca gathered in the living room. It was Olivia's baby shower and it was a lot of fun. The guys – Elliot, Cragen, Fin, Munch and Huang – had gone fishing together while the girls had the shower.

"This is from me." Miranda announced, handing Olivia a large package wrapped in yellow paper. Olivia tore off the paper and held back tears – it was a sea creature mobile to hang over the baby's crib.

Olivia opened Casey's gift next – it was different colored rompers with different sayings on them. Olivia's favorite was a light blue one that read 'iPood.' Alex's gift was a gift card to the baby store located near the Stabler's house.

Around four o'clock, the girls left and the guys returned, but not before Olivia and Elliot announced what gender the baby was – a boy. Everyone squealed and hugged each member of the Stabler family.

**St. Mary's Hospital  
3:00 PM  
****October 13****th****, 2009**

Olivia leaned forward and squeezed Elliot's hand, ready to push some more. Four hours ago, Olivia's water had broke, which meant the baby was on its way. Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead and told her how proud he was.

Sara and Rebecca were in the waiting room when Cragen, Alex, Huang, Casey, Fin, Miranda and Munch entered the waiting room, anxious looks on their faces.

"Hey girls." Alex greeted them. Sara smiled at her as everyone sat down around them.

"How's your mother doing?" Munch wanted to know.

"She's been in labor for six hours now." Sara answered, picking up a _People_ magazine and skimmed through it. Rebecca put her head in Sara's lap and closed her eyes.

Seven hours later, Elliot came into the waiting room and saw his daughters, along with his co-workers, eating Chinese food on the table in the waiting room.

"El, what's going on?" Casey inquired, closing the lid on a carton of Chinese food.

"We have a beautiful, healthy baby boy – six pounds, four ounces and sixteen inches long." Elliot announced to the people in front of him. A round of congratulations was heard.

"Both he and Olivia are sleeping, but you're all welcome to go see them." Elliot told the group. He gave them directions to Olivia's room, Sara leading the way.

"Munch – I mean John – hold on a second." Elliot told his longtime friend.

"Sure. What's up?" Munch asked.

"Olivia and I couldn't agree on a name, but the only one we could agree on was yours – John Michael." Elliot said.

"I love it." Munch told Elliot, hugging him. Elliot smiled and hugged the other man back.

"Olivia and I were thinking of asking you and Casey to be godparents to John." Elliot told Munch as the two of them walked to Olivia's room.

**St. Mary's Hospital  
2:00 AM  
****October 14****th****, 2009**

Elliot couldn't get over that he was a father for the third time. He also couldn't get over that he finally had a son. Sure, he loved having his girls, but now, he had a son.

He then looked over at Olivia and realized that he loved her more now than he ever did before. She had started off as his partner in crime then became his partner in life. She was able to give him three beautiful children – Sara Marie, Rebecca Lynn and John Michael. That was all Elliot needed – his wife and children.

He looked over at the clock – he had officially been a father for the third time for two days and four hours. It was wonderful.

As Elliot started to drift to sleep, soft crying caught his ear. He got up and walked over to John's bassinet.

"Hey handsome man." Elliot whispered, picking John up. John's cries became louder, so Elliot knew what he had to do.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure a year in the life?_

_How about love  
How about love  
How about love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love  
__Seasons of love._" Elliot sang. John seemed to be enjoying his daddy singing. Elliot smiled and kissed the top of John's head, adjusting the baby's position in his arms.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life of  
__A woman or a man?_" Elliot crooned, smiling when John closed his eyes and fell asleep. Elliot kissed his son again and put John in his bassinet before climbing back in with Olivia. He gathered her in his arms and whispered 'I love you' in her ear.

Three hours later, Elliot woke up to use the bathroom when John began crying again. Elliot used the bathroom and walked over to John. Elliot gathered John in his arms and held the baby against his skin. Elliot had gotten warm and removed his shirt, jeans and shoes. He loved the way that John's skin felt against his – it was soft and warm, just like Olivia's. Elliot prepared a bottle for John and continued singing as John drank the formula.

"_In truths that she learned  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned  
Or the way that she died._

_It's time now to sing out  
Tho the story never ends  
Let's celebrate, remember  
A year in the life of friends_

_Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love  
__Seasons of love_." Elliot sang as he and John walked around the room.

"You should be on Broadway." Olivia croaked as Elliot climbed in next to her.

"I actually considered it." Elliot told her, nuzzling her soft hair.

"Really? What made you change your mind?" Olivia asked, turning so that she was facing her husband.

"My father told me that I would never make a living on Broadway. I joined the Navy and eventually the police force." Elliot answered, smiling down at Olivia. He kissed her forehead and drew her closer to him, kissing every inch his lips could find.

The couple eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's my birfday today!" Rebecca's voice pierced through the silence.

"I know, honey." Elliot croaked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Becky, there you are." Cragen's voice spoke up. Their retreating footsteps were the last things that Elliot heard before going back to sleep.

**Stabler Residence  
1:45 PM  
****October 15****th****, 2009**

Elliot smiled as he opened the back door so that Sara and her boyfriend, Rebecca, Olivia and John could come into the house. The sun shone brightly through the branches of the trees, most of the leaves strewn across the driveway. Plump pumpkins sat on the front porch, waiting to be carved.

"Here, I'll take him, Mrs. Stabler." Troy, Sara's boyfriend, offered. Olivia smiled and handed John's carrier to Troy. Rebecca skipped into the house while her family took their time.

While John, Rebecca, Elliot and Olivia took naps or did housework, Sara and Troy decided to go for a walk.

"Your parents seem happy." Troy spoke up after a moment's silence.

"They are – my dad has wanted a boy for so long and now he has one." Sara answered, smiling when Troy drew her closer to him.

"How long have we been going out?" Troy asked, brushing a leaf out of Sara's hair.

"Three years with a break in-between." Sara answered, resting her head on Troy's shoulder as they continued walking.

"I was thinking about asking your dad if I could have his permission to marry you." Troy announced. Sara squealed and kissed him on the lips. Troy returned the kiss, placing his hands on either side of her face, deepening it.

The two of them finished their walk and headed back to the Stabler house, talking and laughing the whole time.

**Stabler Residence  
3:30 PM  
****October 23****rd****, 2009**

The Stabler's were enjoying a quiet dinner when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Elliot announced, excusing himself from the table. "Hello? Oh, hi Troy…Yes, she's here…Oh, you want to talk to me? Sure I have a minute." Elliot walked to his office and closed the door behind him. "What's on your mind?"

"Iwaswonderingificouldhavesara'shandinmarriage." Troy mumbled.

"Son, I didn't understand you – bad connection." Elliot told the young man.

"I was wondering if I could have Sara's hand in marriage." Troy repeated. Elliot had to think for a moment – Sara had just turned nineteen two months ago and was turning into a very responsible young lady. She had gone out with scumbags and losers, but Elliot and Olivia learned to love and trust Troy when Sara started dating him. Elliot could see how much the couple cared for each other and their families.

"She just turned nineteen. Give it a couple years." Elliot told the young man. "But, if you hurt her in any way, I will rip your testicles off and feed them to you." Elliot threatened.

"You don't have to worry about that, Mr. Stabler." Troy told Elliot, confidence in his voice.

**United Saints Baptist Church  
12:00 PM  
****May 12****th****, 2011**

"Honey, you look beautiful." Olivia complimented as Sara put her wedding dress on, helped by Casey, Alex, Kourtney and Lilly.

"Thank you, mom." Sara thanked her mom as Alex helped Sara with her veil.

Forty-five minutes later, Sara was on the arm of her father, who looked handsome in his tuxedo.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." Elliot whispered in Sara's ear.

"I know, dad." Sara whispered back as the Wedding March played. Elliot kissed Sara's cheek as father and daughter walked down the aisle.

As father and daughter walked down the aisle, Sara kept her eyes straight ahead. She saw Troy, the groomsmen, ring bearer, flower girl and bridesmaids directly in front of her. As they drew closer, Elliot kissed Sara's temple and handed her to Troy.

"…I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest told Troy. Troy lifted the veil off Sara's face and kissed her on the lips. Sara wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, deepening the kiss.

"I love you." Troy whispered in Sara's ear.

"I love you, too." Sara whispered back.

--

At the reception, there was dancing, picture taking, eating, drinking, talking, laughing and more dancing. Sara had to take off her heels at one point because they were hurting her poor feet.

"May I have this dance?" Troy's older brother, Ryan, asked. Sara nodded and followed Ryan to the dance floor.

"My brother is so lucky to find a girl like you." Ryan told Sara, placing his hands on her hips, drawing her close to him. Sara placed her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know." Sara told him, smiling when she saw Troy dancing with Rebecca and her dad dancing with John. Her mom was on the side of the dance floor, taking pictures of her new family.

As the evening dragged on, people started leaving, the first of which were Fin, Munch, Casey, Cragen, Alex, Huang and Miranda. They all thanked Sara and Troy for inviting them to the wedding and they had a wonderful time. Next to leave were Rebecca, Elliot, John and Olivia.

"I love you so much." Troy told Sara as they took a cab to Troy's parents house.

"I love you, too." Sara told Troy, resting her head on his shoulder.

As soon as they were in Troy's room, Troy helped Sara out of her dress before getting out of his tux. For pajamas, he handed Sara a KISS t-shirt and boxer shorts. Sara didn't bother to go to the bathroom to change.

"You are so beautiful." Troy whispered as Sara climbed in next to him.

"You are so handsome." Sara whispered, snuggling next to Troy. Sara smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She was asleep within seconds.

As she slept, Troy slipped his hands under Sara's shirt and touched every inch of her. He loved the way her skin felt beneath his hand – so soft, smooth and warm. He placed Sara in his lap and gently kissed her skin, his hands went to the waistband of the boxer shorts and he gently pulled the boxers down a bit. He placed a hand in-between her legs and felt around. Sara moaned in her sleep, Troy making that his cue to pull the boxers up.

"You okay?" Troy whispered as Sara opened her eyes. She nodded as Troy kissed her on the lips and climbed on top of her. Sara felt her heart pumping as Troy deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue down her throat, his hands moving up and down her arms.

His hands stopped rubbing her arms and went up her shirt, lifting it off her head. Sara removed Troy's shirt and deepened the kiss, her hands lacing themselves behind his neck, drawing him closer to her.

"Do you want to go all the way?" Troy inquired, kissing Sara's shoulders.

"Yes." Sara whispered, feeling Troy unsnap her bra.

"Okay." Troy kissed Sara's cheek, his hands running themselves through her hair.

Sara laid down on her back, watching Troy kiss every inch of her. He started with her forehead and worked his way down. When he got to Sara's stomach, he looked into her kind brown eyes and kissed her lips. Sara put her hands on the waistband of his boxers and fiddled with it.

"Go ahead." Troy whispered, his hands on Sara's breasts, gently squeezing and massaging them. Sara took Troy's boxers off and looked at Troy's cock in her hands. She loved the way it looked and felt in her hands. Troy sat Sara up against the pillows and lowered himself so that he was lying on Sara's stomach. Sara closed her eyes and grabbed the headboard when she felt Troy go inside her.

The two of them made love for another hour before they felt themselves grow tired. Sara grabbed a blanket and placed it over the two of them.

"I really enjoyed that." Troy whispered, stroking Sara's hair.

"Me, too." Sara whispered back, kissing Troy's shoulder.

Sara fell asleep a short while later. Troy took the blanket off her and watched her as she slept. He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took, her hands under her chin and her hair falling over her shoulders, making her look like an angel. He put a hand on her back and felt every bone beneath his hand. Gently turning her on her stomach, he placed a hand between her legs and felt around. He turned Sara back on her side, kissed her forehead and put the blanket back over the two of them before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**Mr. and Mrs. Troy Butler's Residence  
4:00 PM  
****July 12****th****, 2011**

Sara had been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes throwing up. When she thought she was done, she removed herself from the front of the toilet, brushed her teeth, washed her hands and exited the bathroom.

"Hun, are you okay?" Troy asked once Sara came to join him, Elliot, Olivia, Jennifer and Lawrence in the living room of the couple's new house.

"Yeah – it's probably something I ate." Sara answered, sitting on her husband's lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sweetie, you look pale. Are you sure you're okay?" Olivia inquired. Sara nodded and nuzzled Troy's hair.

Once the parents had left, Sara made herself comfortable on the couch and turned the TV to Animal Planet. Troy was in the kitchen, making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Sara.

After Sara finished her sandwich, she ran to the bathroom and threw up again. Troy frowned and became concerned about his wife.

A week later, the two of them were sitting in the bathroom, staring at the take-home pregnancy test. Finally, the timer went off and Troy went to turn it off while Sara stared at the test.

"Troy – it's positive." Sara announced.

"Positive?" Troy repeated, a little freaked out. Sara nodded and smiled, tears in her eyes.

"We're gonna have a baby." Sara squealed, kissing Troy on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." Troy told her, kissing her cheek.

"Troy, are we even ready to have a baby? I mean, we got married two months ago and we both started working." Sara pointed out. Troy pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Baby, it's gonna be okay." Troy soothed.

"I hope so." Sara said, kissing him on the lips.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and now, Sara was in her last month of pregnancy. Troy had been with her throughout the whole pregnancy – from mood swings to food cravings to doctor's appointments and Lamas classes.

"Troy! It's happening!" Sara exclaimed from the couch. A snowstorm had happened during the night before, blocking all the roads, so Troy would have to perform a home delivery. He went over to Sara's side and removed her sweats and underwear. He kissed her forehead and had her practice her breathing like they did in their Lamas class.

Sara was growing tired – she had gone into labor at three-thirty in the afternoon and it was close to nine o'clock at night. While Sara rested, Troy went to call her parents, who lived a block away.

"Hey, honey. We're here." Elliot soothed, stroking Sara's hair.

"This hurts!" Sara complained, pushing with all her might.

"I know it does, but you're almost there." Troy reassured her.

Sara gave one last push and leaned against the pillows. She heard screaming, along with oohs and aahs from her family.

"It's a girl." Elliot announced, grabbing a soft blanket and wrapped the baby in it. Sara felt happy tears stream down her cheeks.

"What's her name?" Olivia inquired, helping Sara sit up so that she could see her daughter.

"Aurora Melissa Butler." Sara told her family.

"Baby, don't go back to sleep yet – there's another one coming." Troy said. Sara handed Aurora to her mother, squeezed her father's hand and pushed with all her might.

Two hours later, Sara held her baby boy – Troy Andrew – in her arms while Troy held Aurora in his.

"The doctor's on her way, honey." Elliot told Sara, kissing her forehead. Sara nodded and felt happy tears in her eyes.

**St. Mary's Hospital  
10:45 AM  
****January 10****th****, 2011**

Elliot smiled and exited Sara's hospital room and walked towards the waiting room to see it filled with his co-workers, family and Troy's family.

"How's she doing?" Lawrence asked, getting up from his chair.

"She's fine and both the babies are fine. Sara, Aurora and little Troy are sleeping, but Troy is wide awake." Elliot told the others.

"Can we see them?" Ryan inquired.

"As soon as they wake up." Elliot answered. Everyone hugged him and told him that they would be back later to see Sara, Aurora, little Troy and Troy.

Meanwhile in Sara's hospital room, Sara had woken up and was breastfeeding her son while her husband and daughter slept.

"You're so handsome." Sara whispered as little Troy continued to nurse. He was so sweet, handsome and perfect.

"Hey, baby." Troy whispered, coming over to his wife and son.

"Hi." Sara greeted him, kissing the top of her son's head and gently rocked him in her arms.

"May I hold him?" Troy inquired. Sara nodded and handed Troy Junior – or TJ – to his dad and instructed Troy how to hold TJ.

While Troy held TJ, Sara went to check on Aurora. She had come up with the named Aurora from her favorite Disney movie Sleeping Beauty. Sara carefully picked Aurora up and held the little baby in her arms for a while before Aurora woke up and started crying. Sara bounced Aurora in her arms, calming her down.

"Butler family, is it all right if your families visit?" the room nurse wanted to know. Sara nodded her head and looked at Troy, who nodded as well. The room nurse smiled and exited the room.

First to enter was Sara's family – Elliot, Olivia, John and Rebecca, followed by Troy's family – Lawrence, Jennifer and Ryan.

"What sweet angels." Jennifer whispered as Sara handed Aurora to her. TJ was in grandpa Elliot's arms, fast asleep.

Once the families got to hold the babies, members of the SVU team entered. Both Casey and Alex couldn't stop crying as Sara handed TJ to them and placed Aurora in Fin's arms.

"Your parents must be so proud of you." Munch spoke up, trying to play peek-a-boo with TJ.

"They are, uncle John." Sara told him, making herself comfortable in Troy's arms. He drew her close to him and kissed her cheek.

"Did you guys get any sleep?" Huang asked.

"I got about four hours. Sara got two hours." Troy told him.

"We won't stay long, then." Fin spoke up, smiling when Aurora wrapped her hand around Fin's pointer finger.

"She likes you." Alex said, cooing to TJ.

Once the members of the SVU team left, Troy told the room nurse no more visitors – all four of them needed to catch up on their sleep, thinking how lucky they were to have special people in their lives.

**The End**


End file.
